Masks
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Everyone wears a mask in order to hide certain things from the people around them. The memebers of the Black Order are no different. Little drabble series about what each of the members of the Black Order are hiding behind the mask. Each written in 5 mins
1. Allen

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Allen

Everyone in the world has a mask that they hide behind and Allen Walker was no different. Every day the young man put on a smile that was meant to hide the pain and fear that he truly felt on the inside. A smile that was meant to protect those that he had came to cherish as friends, to keep them from worrying about him. He didn't want anyone to suffer on his account and so he put on the smile to hide the tears inside.

There was insecurity; how could there not be? With the shadowy figure of the Fourteenth looming behind him and the knowledge that at any moment he could lose himself to the man whose memories he had been implanted with, the boy was in constant turmoil.

Who in their right mind wouldn't be?

His master, who seemed to know way too much about what was going on, had told him that he would kill someone he loved when he lost himself to the Fourteenth and this thought caused even more tension. Caused the boy a fear that was more difficult to deal with than any other that he had known.

Threats to himself didn't mean half as much as threats against those that he had come to care for so deeply.

And then, as though all of that weren't bad enough, there was Link and Leverrier to deal with. One constantly guarding his every movement, just waiting to report to the other should anything out of the ordinary happen. The two men who were awaiting the emergence of the Fourteenth it seemed with baited breath.

But he hid all of this behind the happy smile, which was his mask.

A/N - It's short! Little drabble series that I'm using as a writing exercise. I give myself five minutes to write these so bear in mind that they're all going to be excruciatingly short. Lavi's next for anyone who's interested. Please leave a review, the Musician would like to know your thoughts.


	2. Lavi

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Lavi

The mask of the Bookman was one that Lavi had worn for as long as he could remember, having always been taught to be the stoic observer. He had been groomed since early childhood to assume the role of faceless recorder of unknown history. This was his duty in life and he accepted this.

That is, until he met them.

Upon becoming an Exorcist of the Black Order, so that he could better fulfill his duties as a Bookman, Lavi met an odd assortment of people that he would come to call his friends. Even though emotional attachment to anyone was strictly forbidden.

So he was forced to wear two separate masks; he had to act the part of Lavi, the persona that he had invented before joining the Black Order while maintaining his identity of Junior Bookman. It was a balancing act that was proving far more difficult to pull off the more time that passed.

And it was causing him to experience emotions that he wasn't supposed to have.

For, although he was forbidden from forming emotional attachments, these people that he was forced to be in contact with day after day were slowly worming their way into the heart that he wasn't even supposed to have. Lavi fought against it for as long as he could but in the end he was forced to give in and admit something to himself that he would admit to no other.

These people were his friends.

And so the mask that he was forced to wear changed from that of the happy go lucky red haired Exorcist to that of the stoic Junior Bookman. One mask traded for another and yet both intigral for his survival.

A/N - I don't think I like this one but here it is. This was a timed exercise and this is what I came up with. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and share your thoughts. Next is Lenalee!


	3. Lenalee

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Lenalee

She wore the mask of strength to hide the fear and indecision that she felt every day. The fear that, in an instant, a precious member of her family could be taken away from her. Having no real memories of her life or her family aside from her older brother Komui before coming to the Black Order the young girl had came to see the members of the Order as her surrogate family.

Of course things hadn't started out that way for the young Exorcist; she had been forcibly brought to the Order and her life had been rough for the first couple of years. Scars remained however Lenalee chose to look to the future and embrace her colleagues as the family that she had been denied.

She loved each of them in a special way and would be devastated were something to happen to any of them. They each brought their own unique gifts to her life.

Her brother had fought so hard to be by her side and Lenalee desperately wanted to show him that she was strong enough to shoulder the burden of being an Exorcist. Because, were he to ever learn of the fear that she carried with her, then he would surely suffer because of it.

She wanted so badly to win the war so that she could see them all out of harm's way for good. Kanda, the stoic samurai who was like a second brother to her; Lavi, who was like a breath of fresh air, bringing laughter to the Order; and of course Allen, who was the one who kept everyone going even when they all felt like giving up.

For them she would wear the mask and continue to fight because a world without them was simply too unbearable to think of.

A/N - this one was hard... And that's really all I have to say about that. Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. Next up is Kanda!


	4. Kanda

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Kanda

Kanda hid behind the mask of uncaring because he had really never learned to properly communicate with other people. It had never really been high up on the list of priorities and, over time, the Japanese Exorcist had grown accustomed to being ignored.

In the beginning there were really only two people who made even the slightest attempt to get to know him as a person. After all to most he was merely a weapon, a tool to be used in their war. The only ones to attempt to see him as more than a weapon had been Lenalee and General Tiedoll.

Both of whom annoyed the hell out of him.

Lenalee had came to see him as a sort of surrogate older brother, having fled to his room whenever she had encountered Leverrier. The man seemed to terrorize her more than the others and the young girl had came to see Kanda's room as a place of refuge. This was annoying as it so often interfered with his meditation but for some reason that he could never understand Kanda had allowed it to continue.

Then there was Tiedoll, whom he had trained with. The man insisted upon using his first name, which was strike one as far as he was concerned. And then there was his annoying habit of referring to his subordinate as his son, which was strike two.

Others would come along who would attempt to break through the wall that he had built around himself but Kanda was determined to keep the barricade in place. His life held only one purpose; finding that certain someone, and everything else was just an annoyance that he had to deal with.

So the mask remained in place, despite all of the people who seemed determined to remove it and see the true Kanda that they were all certain was hiding behind it. Tch, that just showed how little they all knew.

A/N - here's yet another in my little drabble series. Not sure how I feel about this one either but it's not really bad for five minutes. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. First one to review gets to pick the next character!


	5. Sokalo

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Sokalo

One of the five Generals of the Black Order, Winters Sokalo, wears a mask both figuratively and literally. The literal mask covers most of his face while the figurative mask covers his heart. He doesn't allow himself to feel sympathy or feelings of affection for anyone, not even the members of his own team, because to him this is like showing weakness. This is a measure used to protect himself from having to experience emotions that he doesn't wish to have.

Emotions are for the weak.

All the general is interested in is battle because battle is simple and complicated thoughts or emotions aren't required. All you need to feel is hatred and all you need to do is kill your enemy, no matter the cost. Sokalo had no intention of protecting anyone in battle because if they were there then they should be strong enough to take care of themselves.

It was as simple as that.

A/N - this is the shortest one of the series and it was also the hardest one that I have done so far because you see him so little. But I did it, in five minutes.


	6. Tiedoll

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Tiedoll

Froi Tiedoll wears the mask of a fighter for, although he is more than willing to do his part in the struggle against the Millennium Earl and his henchmen, he would much prefere to nurture and teach the next generations. To him the fighting was less important than the search for new Apostles of God, whom he could then teach to use the Innocence that had chosen them.

He felt that the outcome of the war and the future of the Black Order was in the hands of the younger generation of Exorcists and that it was up to him to make sure that they were ready when the time came. To make sure that Kanda, Marie, Daisya and all of the others, both the ones that had already been found and those that the Order had yet to discover, had the necessary skills that they would need to defeat the Earl and win the war.

And yet, despite this mask that he wore, Tiedoll was still able to take time out to appreciate the beauty that was still in the world, despite the turmoil that he and his fellow Exorcists faced on a daily basis. The time that he spent sketching was the time in which Tiedoll allowed himself to drop the mask and simply be himself.

The artist, the teacher, the caring man.

A/N - this one was short as well but I said what I wanted to say. If anyone else would like to make a suggestion for a character then feel free to send me a PM or include it in your review and I will try to accommodate everyone. Thanks for reading.


	7. Cross

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Cross

The mask that Cross hid behind was one that he would deny under extreme torture or even the threat of dismemberment. The mask of the uncaring master. Cross would deny the fact that this was a mask, would maintain that it was his true personality. He had always maintained that he hated children; hated anyone who wasn't a beautiful woman in fact. This was what the red haired general would say when questioned however deep down, really deep down, he knew that this wasn't true.

Although he would never admit it, to anyone, ever.

Cross had always acted as though he hated the kid, and had forced him to endure tortures that no one should ever have to face, but it had all been part of the plan. From the first day that he had learned of the boy named Allen, the general had known that his path would be difficult. Far more difficult than that of any of the other Exorcists. A normal person would have buckled under the sheer weight of that kid's destiny and Cross had to make certain that Allen was strong enough to handle whatever fate tossed in his path.

And the kid hated him for it.

Which was fine with Cross because it fit perfectly with the image that he wished to portray. He wouldn't admit to anyone, not even to himself, that he actually cared for the kid. A little. Instead Cross would keep telling himself that his interest in the kid was purely due to the war with the Millennium Earl.

The mask worn by the red haired Exorcist general was a permanent one, as much a part of his personality as his penchant for drinking or his lust for women.

A/N - It's Cross! Hope that you enjoyed this little drabble, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if you want to request a character, feel free.


	8. Yeeger

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Yeeger

Kevin Yeeger wore the mask of a teacher because he couldn't bear to think about the true self that he was hiding, both from the world and from he himself. He assumed this mask, hiding behind his love of sharing knowledge. All of the Finders that worked along beside him thought that he was the nicest guy but Yeeger knew that they were way off base with that assumption.

If he had been such a credit to the species then he never would have allowed those poor little children to suffer a fate that they hadn't deserved. If only he'd known about the Akuma before the tragedy that had befallen his students then perhaps he could have done something to save them.

If only...

After that tragedy the general had devoted himself whole heartedly to the cause of the Black Order. Yeeger spent his entire career on the front lines, defeating as many Akuma as possible. And imparting as much knowledge in his colleagues as possible.

The mask was ever present.

A/N - this one is short as well and I had to use the anime version of the general for this. Hope that you enjoyed. Next up is the Millennium Earl!


	9. Millennium Earl

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Millennium Earl

The Millennium Earl hid behind the mask of someone who was out to help those unfortunate souls who had lost someone precious to them because this was what he had to do in order to make the Akuma that were necessary to wage his war. The mask was a flimsy one, unable to completely cover up the fact that he had ulterior motives, but of course the foolish humans never managed to see through the disguise. At least not until it was too late for them to do anything about it.

They were all so pitifully predictable.

Offer to bring back the person that they loved from the dead and they would fall all over themselves to accept the offer. Never questioning how it was possible or what they might have to give up in order to make their wish a reality. They all blindly fell for the trick and opened themselves up to being turned into Akuma.

It was their own fault really.

Of course there were some who saw through the mask but those people were few and far between. For the most part the Earl was able to convince people to do exactly what he wanted them to do with little effort on his own part.

The Akuma practically made themselves.

Sure the Millennium Earl realized that his mask was a flimsy one, and would not stand up to any scrutiny, but it was more than enough to suit his purposes. There was no need to try harder to be someone that he wasn't when it wasn't required of him.

A/N - It's the Millennium Earl! Hope that you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if you have a character that you'd like to see done then just let me know. My computer has died but my best friend let me use hers and this was already uploaded so I can update. No idea when the next one will be. Sorry. Next up is Tyki-pon!


	10. Tyki

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Tyki

Tyki Mikk did not have one specific mask but did in fact hide behind two, which he constantly shifted back and forth between. The mask that he was forced to wear was subject to change dependant upon which persona he was in at the moment. In his white persona he wore the mask of a carefree miner, content with his life with his friends while in his black persona he wore the mask of the Noah of Pleasure, a sadist killer intent upon destruction.

Tyki hid behind both masks, hiding from different people with each. With the mask of his white persona he was seeking to escape from his darker half and just enjoy life with his friends. On the other hand, with the mask of his black persona, he was seeking to hide from the moral baggage that humans were plagued with. Seeking to block out that tiny voice that was called a conscience.

And he was also seeking to hide from the Millennium Earl and the other Noah the fact that he had an emotional bond with lowly humans. That was something that his family simply wouldn't understand but it was also something that Tyki didn't want to lose.

He was only content so long as he knew that he could have both sides.

The Noah of Pleasure reveled in the fact that he could maintain both facades with such a high degree of skill. After all, life wouldn't have been anywhere near as fun without both his white and his black sides. It was much more fun for him to have both so he would continue to go back and forth between the two masks that made it possible for him to live his double life.

A/N - here was the second one for a bad guy and I think I like it. Hope that you all enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And if you have any requests then just submit them in a review. I'm up for suggestions.


	11. Road

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Road

To everyone in the outside world, everyone who was not privy to the superior race to which she truly belonged, Road Kamelot would seem like an ordinary young girl. The mask of normalcy was one that she chose to wear only when it was absolutely necessary.

After all the girl much preferred her true persona; that of the Noah of Dreams. Acting like one of those ordinary, inferior humans was so annoying but there were times when this was necessary. Like at those parties that her father hosted or at school.

There were few who knew the true Road Kamelot and all those that did were either members of her family or the Exorcists who were her enemies.

Everyone else thought she was just like any other girl of her age. An innocent young girl without a cruel bone in her body.

Boy were they ever wrong with that assumption. She despised the humans with a passion and greatly enjoyed fighting with the Exorcists who were going against her family. And the bloodier the battle, the more fun it was.

Which was why she took every opportunity to fight against the Exorcists and remove the mask, if only for a short time.

It was all part of the plan but Road couldn't help but look forward to the day when she could shed the mask and permanently show her true self. That would be the day when the Earl's plans came to fruition and the world fell at the hands of her family.

Until then she would have to bide her time, wear the mask when necessary, and enjoy those moments when she was able to bring her true self to the forefront.

That was a day that she was truly looking forward to.

A/N - I don't like this one but here it is. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	12. Bookman

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Bookman

Bookman hid behind the mask of indifference becaue he wans't allowed to care. His job was merely to observe and record the hidden history of the world, the history that it was unlikely anyone would ever read but which must none the less be recorded. His station demaned impartiality and he would give it.

At least on the outside.

On the inside he couldn't deny that little voice that whispered in the back of his mind that he really did care if the world was brought to an end by the Millennium Earl. That he really did care if the Exorcists that he was fighting beside for the sake of recording their battles were injured or killed. That it really would affect him in ways unimaginable if something were to happen to his apprentice.

Lavi.

That red haired pain in the neck was the whole reason that he now heard that little voice that it was impossible to run from. Before the boy he had been able to fool himself into thinking that he really didn't care what happened to humanity, only cared about recording it.

However then his apprentice had came along and destroyed all of his illussions of indifference. The brat had somehow managed to worm his way into the heart that Bookman had thought long dead and now the old man knew the truth.

He cared.

Although he would never show this fact to anyone he was no longer able to deny it to himself. Even though his role as Bookman demanded that he be impartial and unfeeling, he knew that when it came to certain things this simply wasn't possible.

Yet he would continue to wear the mask because it was what he had to do.

A/N - and here's yet another in the series. I could be wrong but I really think that Bookman cares way more than he's supposed to. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. And feel free to suggest a character.


	13. Komui

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Komui

The mask that was worn by Chief Komui Lee was one that was forced upon him by the Black Order its self. While it was true that he wanted to win the war that was being waged against the evil Millennium Earl, the truth of the matter was that he only joined the Order so that he could once again be by his sister's side.

When his sweet little Lenalee had been ripped from his arms by those strange men Komui swore that he would find her. That was his entire reason for joining the Order as well as his sole purpose for moving up the ranks. He knew that the only way he could be at Lenalee's side was if he were a high ranking member of the organization so that is what he strove to be.

It was only after he became a chief and got to know some of the other Exorcists that he became focused on the purpose for the work that he did. For the inventions that he dedicated his time to.

Until that moment it had all been a means to an end but once he saw the other children who were being forced to fight a war that they hadn't started Komui made the decision to dedicate himself to the science that would help to keep them safe in the battles that they faced on a daily basis.

All the while keeping the mask of loyal Black Order member firmly in place. It wasn't a complete act after all. He was loyal; he was extremely loyal to Lenalee and the other children forced to fight.

For them he would do anything.

A/N - And there was Komui. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	14. Mana

Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Mana

Mana Walker hid behind the mask of a simple traveling performer because he couldn't bear to think of the life that he had led before. Couldn't bear to think of the person that he had lost, of the tragedy that had been his life.

Everything that he had held dear had been taken from him; his younger brother, his life, and even most of his sanity. Now all the man could do was move forward on the path that he had chosen after the death of his brother. Keep moving forward… Never stop…. Until the day you die.

Those were the words, the mantra, that he repeated so that he could keep his mask in place. On the outside he was a cheerful clown, seeking to please the crowds that gathered to watch his performances, but on the inside his soul was crying.

The mask that Mana wore was fragile at best and, as a result of this fact, he was forced to keep moving lest someone catch onto the fact that it was all just an act. After all, who would hire a depressed clown? No one, that was who.

Keep moving forward…

Keep the mask in place and hide your pain from the rest of the world. No one needs to know that you've cried so much that the tears will no longer come.

Never stop…

Continue going through the motions of life even though all you want to do is lie down and give up.

Until the day you die.

Keep the mask in place and pretend that all is well until death finally claims you and releases you from your bonds.

A/N - There's Mana and this one was really depressing. I made myself sad. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. I would very much like to know.


	15. Suman

Disclaimer- I do not own D Gray Man

Suman

Exorcist Suman Dark wore the mask of dedication to conceal his feelings of utter loathing for the Black Order. He hadn't asked for this life, hadn't wanted it, but then the higher ups of the Order hadn't' really given him a choice in the matter.

Refusal was not an option that those chosen by Innocence were given.

When they found a new Exorcist that person wasn't even given the option of saying no. Not that Suman would have been able to. He needed the money that they offered so that he could pay for the medicine that his daughter desperately needed.

For her Suman would continue to lead a life that he despised; a life that didn't allow him to see the child that he was fighting so hard to save.

He often wondered how his life would have turned out had he not been an Accommodator of Innocence. Suman knew that it was pointless to dwell on these thoughts but there were times when he simply couldn't help himself. Couldn't help but imagine himself as an ordinary man, as a father who could actually see his child. As a husband who was there for his wife.

Inevitably these thoughts led to a renewed resolve and a strengthening of the mask. Suman would do as he was ordered to by the Black Order because, in reality, he didn't really have a choice in the matter. All he could do was keep fighting for a cause that he wasn't really willing to give his life for.

His destiny had been decided by Innocence.

A/N - I feel really bad for Suman, even though I don't really like him, so I decided to devote one of these little drabbles to him. Hope that you enjoyed, please leave a review and tell me what you thought. This one is complete, the inspiration has run it's course. Hope that you enjoyed.


End file.
